


A la seconde

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Céline, winning a give-away, asked for semi-public Klaine sex with dirty talk</p><p>Blaine is rehearsing a dance move when Kurt checks on him<br/>Shenanigans follow</p>
            </blockquote>





	A la seconde

**Author's Note:**

> A la seconde is a a dancing term, meaning to go back to the second position, but in French, it also means “right this second”, and I couldn’t resist the pun ;)

Blaine should be here, his lessons ended hours ago - Kurt is running late as it is.

But he isn’t.

And Kurt has an inkling he knows where to look for him.

Just as he thought, Blaine is in the Ballet room, practicing a rond de jambe fouetté. 

Kurt is having a feeling of déjà vu as he watches Blaine going round and round, and mumbling profanities at himself as he goes at it again.

"Shouldn’t you be going home ?" he asks and Blaine freezes in position before relaxing his posture to turn toward him.

"I kept messing this move today - Miss July is on my case but apparently she picks a student every year …" he trails off, looking at his feet.

Kurt takes the time to really look at him, in his tank top and yoga pants, with the only lights coming from outside, a mix of the last sun rays and the first street lamps turning on.

His boyfriend - sorry, his fiancé, he hasn’t got the time to get himself used to it yet - is truly a sight to behold.

The way his skin seems to glow with perspiration in the golden light sends a spike of arousal through Kurt’s body, and a small part of his brain - the only one still being hydrated with blood - wonders if he’s developing a Pavlovian response to Blaine dancing and rehearsing.

Kurt takes a step forward and stands next to Blaine who keeps on dancing, but way more slowly than before, deconstructing the movement and he puts his bag next to Blaine’s things before pulling his sweater off of him.

They look at each other in the mirror as Kurt comes to stand behind Blaine, his hands on his small waist.

"You need to move as you breathe" he whispers and he can feel a shiver traveling down Blaine’s spine. "As you breathe in, bend your leg" he continues, sliding his hand on Blaine’s thighs, feeling the muscle contracting under his fingertips, "and as you breathe out, extend your leg".

Blaine looks at him through the mirror and his eyes are darker already. As he moves his hand at the junction where Blaine’s thighs meets his crotch, Kurt can feel Blaine’s getting harder and bigger right there, under his touch.

He smirks and locks his eyes with Blaine.

"You do know that anyone could come" he whispers, not taking the time to let his inhibitions stop him, "we’re not the only students going the extra mile to improve our craft, anyone could come in here and see us - see you, getting hard and incapable of hiding it …"

Blaine moans and lets his head drop to Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt wraps one hand around Blaine’s waist while he moves his hand to cover Blaine’s cock through his pants and presses the heel of his hand against it.

"You like it - it’s getting to you more than anything" Kurt adds, a small amount of surprise in his voice but he continues. "You want them to see how aroused I can get you, don’t you Blaine ?" he asks, biting Blaine’s lobe as he keeps the rhythm of his hand on Blaine’s cock. Blaine grabs his hand on his waist and rocks against him.

Kurt hadn’t even noticed that he was hard before that, focused as he was on Blaine but his hips react like a knee-jerk reaction, rocking back against Blaine’s ass. He takes a moment to look at them - they look like he’s completely covering Blaine, with his arms wrapped so tightly around his smaller frame, and Blaine’s neck is taught, a blotchy flush rising from under the cotton of the shirt to his cheekbones.

He looks already debauched, but Kurt is far from being done with him.

"You get harder as you think about it, I can tell" Kurt says with a low chuckle. "Such a s-slut" he stutters on the word but the way air seems to catch in Blaine’s throat at the words compels him to continue. "Such a slut for me, for my cock - you want my cock Blaine ?" he asks, nosing at the curls on the nape of Blaine’s neck.

"God yes" Blaine says in a breath, his fingers clutching at Kurt’s forearm. "Not a minute passes without me thinking about you fucking me, or me sucking you" he adds in a rush, turning his head to rub his nose against Kurt’s cheek and Kurt leans his head to give him one of their usual eskimo kiss.

"You want to blow me, Blaine ?" he replies, softly and caring. "Want me to fuck your mouth while you’re on your knees and then for me to bend you over the barre and fuck your slutty ass ?"

Blaine keens loud and rubs his ass against Kurt’s front at the idea. “Yes yes yes please” he chants, his eyes closed as he slides one hand between them to caress Kurt’s crotch the best he can.

"Well then, on your knees, my little cockslut" Kurt says with one more kiss to Blaine’s neck before pulling away.

Blaine seems to waver on the spot for a couple of seconds before he turns on one foot to face Kurt. “Lean on the barre ?” he offers, a glint in his eyes and Kurt laughs.

"A cockslut and a narcissist ?" Kurt says with a raised eyebrow. "Want to look at yourself in the mirror while you’re blowing me ?" he adds, running his hand in Blaine’s hair before pulling a little at the curls.

Blaine purs and nods, his eyes going from Kurt’s lips to his eyes, and to his lips again.

"Not today, honey" Kurt says, cupping Blaine’s cheek. "I want to look at me, see how good you make me look" he adds, voicing more confidence than he feels.

They could get caught.

And he’ll be damned if that doesn’t make him even harder than he already was.

Blaine sighs and pouts before dropping to his knees, pulling Kurt’s pants on his way down. At the sight of Kurt’s erection in his dark red boxer briefs, though, his pout turns into a beaming smile and he looks up at Kurt.

"God, you’re so beautiful" he says against the skin of Kurt’s thigh, kissing the skin at the hem of the boxers and Kurt knows, he just knows that Blaine can feel the way his cock twitches.

As Blaine starts mouthing at his erection through the fabric, Kurt needs to look away for a moment, for fear of coming on the spot.

But he had forgotten about the mirror, lost in the prospect of Blaine’s mouth around his cock. And there he is, looking at himself standing tall and strong, with Blaine kneeling in front of him, only his hair visible in the mirror but from this angle, Kurt can see how wrecked his own fingers turned the curls. Blaine pulls his underwear down and Kurt hisses when the cold air hits the heated skin of his cock.

But surely enough, Blaine’s mouth, hot and wet and tight around him, is right there, sucking on his cock like he’s a five-year old with a lollypop. Blaine’s tongue swirls around the head as he goes and Kurt lets a low growling sound, his hands flying to Blaine’s head.

"Fuck my mouth" Blaine says as he pulls away, before taking Kurt’s cock back in his mouth.

That’s definitely one thing Kurt can do and he stops Blaine’s bobbing motion to take control. “Fine, baby” he says, trailing his fingers up Blaine’s jaw, “but you have to open yourself up for me so I can fuck you good immediately” he instructs and Blaine smirks as he nuzzles his palm.

Blaine digs in his pocket and Kurt watches as he pulls a little packet of lube and he can’t contain the giggle that escapes his mouth. “Aren’t you the little boy scout” he comments with a pat to Blaine’s cheek and his boyfriend preens a little at the compliment before tearing it open with his teeth, squirting some of the lubricant on his fingers while his other hand is busy pulling his pants and his underwear down to his knees, his lube-covered fingers reaching for his ass.

Kurt knows Blaine has little to no gag reflex , so he doesn’t feel too bad about the unforgiving pace he sets for the come and go of his cock between Blaine’s lips.

"God you were born to do this, weren’t you Blaine ?" he asks rhetorically, but Blaine answers with a hum nonetheless. "Such a good cock sucker, oh fuck," Kurt babbles as he thrusts his cock in Blaine’s willing mouth, "so perfect for me, and only for me aren’t you Blaine ? My perfect bitch hmph" Kurt cuts himself short, biting his lower lip hard enough for it to hurt as he pulls out of Blaine’s mouth, his fist a tight circle at the base to stop himself from coming on the spot. The thing is, his eyes just found their reflection in the mirror and he can’t take his eyes off the way Blaine’s fingers are slipping in and out of his ass.

Blaine stays on his knees, licking his red lips as he looks up at Kurt, his left hand keeping busy behind him, and that look alone would be Kurt’s undoing if he didn’t want to fuck Blaine so badly.

"Up" he says, his voice strangled, "get back up here baby" he repeats, reaching for Blaine’s right hand to help him getting back on his feet.

With his pants down to his knees, Blaine is a little bit unbalanced but Kurt is right there to catch him before he falls. “Steady, bro” he says with a smirk and Blaine answers it with a giggle, “steady”.

Blaine reaches for his neck and pulls him for a deep kiss. Kurt can taste something bitter on Blaine’s tongue, and he realizes with a jolt that it’s himself, his pre-come, coating Blaine’s mouth and he deepens the kiss some more before the pressure in his stomach gets too strong to bear.

Pushing away from the kiss, Kurt turns Blaine to face the mirror once more, putting his hand on his neck to push him in a bending position. Blaine catches up and leans forward, putting his hands on either side of himself on the wooden barre and spreading his legs open with a little wiggle.

He’s basically presenting himself to Kurt and a loud growl climbs out of Kurt’s throat. He can’t wait any more and takes a hold of Blaine’s hips, entering him without much of a preamble.

In the mirror, he can see Blaine shutting his eyes closed as he bites his lower lip, the flush darker on his face now but Kurt doesn’t stop until he can feel his balls touching the back of Blaine’s.

"God you’re so tight" he pants, forcing himself to savor the moment before losing his mind. "So tight for me, only me" he says, pulling out before pushing his cock back in.

"Yours, yours, only yours, God, fuck me Kurt please" Blaine babbles, pushing his ass toward Kurt.

That’s what makes Kurt snap and he loses control of the rhythm, of the pace he wanted to set for them, of the noise they’re making - fuck, if anybody is on the same floor right now, he would now what is going on.

His hips slap against Blaine’s ass hard - it’s bound to leave some sort of mark tomorrow - and he slides his hand down Blaine’s arched back.

"So beautiful and only for me" he growls, a wave of primal possessiveness invading his senses as he slams into Blaine. "Mine, mine mine" he chants before letting a shout when his orgasm rolls in his veins.

He feels like he just comes harder than he ever came, like his brain came out of him along with his semen and he needs at least a minute before he’s back in the room.

Blaine still has one hand on the barre, but his left hand is between his legs, stroking his cock feverishly, without any finesse as Blaine hums and pants. Kurt reaches to put his hand on top of Blaine’s and he leans forward to whisper in Blaine’s ear.

"Come for me, Blaine, you deserve it, you’ve been such a good slut for me, come on, come for me now" he says softly, and Blaine comes with a whimper all over both their hands.

"Such a good boy" Kurt coos, kissing Blaine’s sweaty neck.

Blaine stretches back and straightens his back with a low hum, his eyes still closed. “God I can feel you” he whispers and Kurt can see it too, his come trickling down of Blaine’s ass, his legs covered with semen back and front and the sight is an incentive for his cock but he knows that he’ll need a couple of minutes before going for another round.

"So dirty" he says, trailing his fingers in it, watching Blaine’s eyes pop open in the mirror. "You’re my dirty slut, Blaine ?" he asks, looking at his boyfriend through his eyelashes.

Blaine nods, his lips slightly parted and Kurt chuckles. “Get cleaned, baby” he says, wiping his fingers on Blaine’s undershirt, “we have a second round to go to”.

Kurt pulls his pants back on, wincing a little as the fabric rubs against his sensitive skin, before pulling his bag onto his shoulders. He can hear Blaine scrambling to get his pants back on and gather his things and he smiles at him over his shoulder.

"Lead the way" Blaine says with a loving smile.

"A la seconde", Kurt replies with a mocking salute, assuming the second position before skipping out of the room, followed by a giggling Blaine.


End file.
